dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Vegeta Saga (The Forgotten)
Category:Dragon Ball Wiki Mini-Pages Category:Templates The Prince Vegeta Saga is the first saga in my fanfic/manga Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It chronicles the friendship and training of the two young Saiyans Ledas and Vegeta, up until the unfortunate destruction of Planet Vegeta. This saga will also go into great effort to describe the complex emotions and motivations for why King Vegeta challenged Frieza. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Prince Vegeta Saga, please visit the list in that section on the Character List (The Forgotten) page. Overview The first saga of the Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten story arc is titled the Prince Vegeta saga. In this chapter, the focus is on Planet Vegeta, during the 737 age. Here, two young Saiyans are found to have incredible power for their ages; Ledas and Prince Vegeta. These two Saiyans, under the supervision of their fathers and General Nappa, are forced to train constantly. The reasons for this are not immediately clear; indeed only King Vegeta himself truly has an idea for their futures. And whether this means taking out Frieza, fulfilling the legend... or both is unknown by even his closest friends and advisors. And even King Vegeta must wonder what would happen if the children were not able to stand up to Frieza, if they were not the ones chosen to ascend. Is the gamble of his entire race worth the once cherished comfort of freedom? Complete Dialogue I apologize for how this will be formatted; when I first wrote this, it was intended only for my use as an aid for when I drew the manga. But I feel it is useful enough to be posted here. Mature subject matter has been partially censored. Graphic subject matter has not. If you disagree, please send me a message. And yes, this will be very long. But I hope all of you can appreciate the (hopefully good) story and writing. 'Prologue' : : <736 Age> : : : : : King Vegeta: Layeeck, my friend, how are you? : Layeeck: My King. You wouldn’t believe the week I had. : King Vegeta: I can imagine. A new child is always hard to get used to. : Layeeck: Ledas is growing so fast. I don’t mean in just the normal way… but his powers too. I hate to admit it but, he’s wearing me out. I don’t know how much longer I can keep up with him. : King Vegeta: Heh. I know what you mean. Little Vegeta is quite a handful. : Layeeck: Have you started training him? : King Vegeta: Yes, I have. And from what I’ve seen, there is no doubt he will honor my bloodline when he comes of age. : King Vegeta: Have you started your training yet? : Layeeck: My son is only three years old. : King Vegeta: Vegeta’s only four. But his power level is incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it before. : Layeeck: What is his power level? : King Vegeta: Our last reading was at slightly over 1400. I am proud to say he’s growing into his royalty quite well. : Layeeck: 1400... Him too? : King Vegeta: I wonder… have you read your son’s power level recently? : Layeeck: You probably won’t believe me… he’s at 1200. : King Vegeta: Are you joking? : Layeeck: Nope. I guess both our sons were born with this raw ability. : King Vegeta: You know, I’ve been looking for a training partner for Vegeta. If what you say is true, Ledas would be perfect for that. : Layeeck: What? Do you really mean that? : King Vegeta: You are one of my most trusted soldiers and one of my greatest friends, Layeeck. It makes sense, given the similarities, that our sons would train together. : Layeeck: Thank you. But if you would allow it, King Vegeta, I would like some time to at least teach my son the basics. I don’t him to start without any sort of foundation. : King Vegeta: Yes, I was thinking it would be better in a few months anyways. By that time, Vegeta will be five… and I presume Ledas will be four? : Layeeck: Yes. That should be enough time. : Layeeck: Forgive me sire… but I must ask you something… from one friend to another. : King Vegeta: I’m all ears. : Layeeck: I have heard whispers. Troubling whispers of what you plan on doing… please tell me they aren’t true. : King Vegeta: Me? I hope I don’t have to do anything. : Layeeck: Then… he… they will? : King Vegeta: Perhaps. We still don’t know the extent of their powers. It would be unwise to be so hasty in this situation. : Layeeck: You only wish to use my son and I! : King Vegeta: You misunderstand, Layeeck. If I were to ever to consider that option, it would only be as a last resort. Only if our lives depended on it. And even then, I doubt I could live with myself afterwards. : Layeeck: If there even is an afterwards. : King Vegeta: Come now my friend, we have talked long. Let us not think too heavily into what could happen. Let us focus instead on what we will make happen. Besides, if we continue much longer, you will be late for your duties. : Layeeck: Yeah, you’re right. I’ll get going. : : Lest I Forget... <737 AGE> Ledas: Saiyan 1: Hey Layeeck, isn’t that your kid? Layeeck: Huh… what was that? Ledas: Can I come with you, dad? Saiyan 2: Yeah, dad. Whaddya think? Layeeck: Ledas?! What are you doing here? Ledas: I wanna go with you! Layeeck: Son… Do you even know where I’m going? Ledas: Well… no. Layeeck: Well, I am supposed to train him soon… Layeeck: Sure, Ledas. You can come. Come on, let’s go. Layeeck: You! Get my son a new pod ready. Now. Pod Worker: Yes sir! Layeeck: Now, son, if you come with us, you must promise to do whatever I tell you… even if it seems stupid at the time. Ledas: Ok dad. Layeeck: Good… Look guys… I don‘t want another scene like last time. Especially in front of my kid. Saiyan 1: Come on, Layeeck it was just a little fu- Layeeck: Then, next time, it will be you explaining why a perfectly good planet was wasted. All because you couldn’t control yourself. And I doubt King Vegeta’ll show mercy to your recklessness. Let’s go. 'I will add to the next sections whenever I get time to. ' Just Saibamen? ''Lord'' Frieza Trivia *This saga has the most deaths in the entire series, estimated in the tens of billions. *Since Frieza is the main villian, this is the only saga in which the main villian is not defeated or killed. *Ironically, this, the first saga, only introduces two new characters to the Dragon Ball universe. *Nappa is the only notable Saiyan to not kill anyone in this saga.